Hard to please
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Arceus is hard to please, for various reasons. GodmodeShipping. T for now!


**A/N: Just so you know, I'm a Christian, so if anything in this fic offends you, don't read it!**

**Oh yeah, I like to think they spoke Latin in early Sinnoh, it's translated into English. Another thing, I wasn't sure what time period the twelfth movie took place, so I decided to make it around 200 BC (about 2200 years ago). **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Arceus was hard to please. She was very strict in terms of what she wanted on a first date, as what Humans call it. Damn. I learnt that the hard way. For one, she prefers the quiet and lonely type. I, being just opposite of that, prefer to destroy random things in my free time and hang out with Dialga and Palkia. She is more of a romantic and I'm more of a spontaneous, which is one of the things she likes. She also loves flowers such as roses. Roses are all right, I suppose… I prefer dark things, like dark corners at night and sneaking up on people at night, thinking there are no such things as monsters! Nah, I'm joking. She also likes kissing… bleck! I don't see how the hell she does it, since she has no mouth (or maybe she does? I dunno…)

Lately, she has been hard to find because she spends most of her time looking for her twin brother, Pegasus. Apparently, he's a shiny and lives in an alternate universe. It's definitely not my alternate universe, because I would have found him by now.

"O Arceus, O Arceus, wherefore art thou?" I called out sarcastically. No luck, I didn't hear anything. Hall of Origin was completely still and silent. "Where the hell are you, Arceus?" I mumbled. I saw something small, yellow and pointed. "Hey, my Griseous Orb! I was wondering what happened to it!" I grinned and picked it up with my mouth. "Here, now I'll never lose it," I mumbled and swallowed it. My body transformed. I was more snake-like and the black things became spidery. I stayed the same colours, though. My head plates formed around my mouth, though.

"What are you doing here, Giratina?" Arceus hissed.

"Arceus… h-hello… I was just wondering if you want to go out on a date with me," I grinned. "You can call me Günther if you like…"

"Günther… I like that name. I didn't realise what your name was. You can call me Adele."

"Adele… what a beautiful name…," I sighed. "I remember last time we tried to date… we didn't even know we had names… there are only ones of us."

"I have a brother, named Pegasus."

"I heard about that… what happened?"

"Usually, you should be more compassionate and not ask… but I'll tell you."

* * *

**About 2200 years ago (about 200 BC),**

**Adele's POV**

Humans had finally made it to Sinnoh, about five years before. They were cultivating the land, peacefully. They didn't want to destroy it, like what most humans were doing in other places. I was lying down in some grass in a field (that the humans helped plant). I may have no mouth, but I can absorb grass through my mouth. Why God made me no mouth, I don't know. I looked around, my brother; Pegasus was galloping in a field. My brother was special – he was a shiny. He was yellow all over but the blackish belly stayed the same. His eyes were the same shade as mine. The only time our colours were different from the norm was when we used our plates to change our type. A man named Damos walked up to me and patted my on the leg. I neighed slightly. "_Thank you… I love being patted,_" I said via telepathically to him, in Latin.

"It's time to harvest the wheat," he said. "Can we put a plough on your back (after we're done harvesting)?"

"_I don't mind,_" I replied. "What was that," I mumbled. If I had ears, they would have been twitching. "That was a weird sound. It sounded like a large object falling." Damos looked up and gasped.

"There's a huge object falling from the sky!" he exclaimed. I gasped the best I could. It was falling straight at Pegasus. It was falling so fast, that he probably wouldn't be able to move in time. I floated over and tried to use an attack but it wouldn't budge. It hit Pegasus right in the back. He did his best to use Flamethrower and I used a Blizzard but it barely moved. I tried again and it rolled off him. The giant rock that came from the sky had crushed him. He coughed and looked up at me.

"Adele… I'm dying…"

"Pegasus…," I wept. "My dear brother…" His eyes rolled back into his skull as he took his last breath. He was dead. "Pegasus!" I yelled. "No…" God limited my powers, so He wouldn't think I was an idol. I was more like a servant to him. I wasn't able to save him until a voice rang in my head –

"_I shall spare your brother. He shall become the guardian of space, with limited powers, of course. He shall become my servant in space. The blackness you see at night._" I knew it was God. His body began to disappear slowly. I sighed and cried. A few tears began to fall from my cheeks.

"Your brother…," Damos walked up, he looked just as sad as I did. "He was a good creature… he deserved respect…" I nodded slightly; too busy weeping to notice. He patted me on the leg again.

"_Thanks…,_" I sighed.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Present**

"Ever since that time, I've been looking for him."

"That's so sad… I'm so sorry to hear that…," Günther sighed. "I'll try to be more compassionate than that…"

"I appreciate it," I wish I could smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about somewhere nice, how about something like Lake Acuity?"

"That sounds nice, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Why Arceus is female: I hated Arceus's voice in the movie, it sounded gay.**

**Why they have names: what if I just called you 'human' or 'person' or maybe even 'it' without calling you by your name? Kinda rude, don't ya think? **


End file.
